Happy Anniversary
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: A letter from Lee to Katie about their past.


**_A/N: sniff I'm so happy. I saved this story on disk back in November, but then I lost it...and when I found it the disk wouldn't work. Now, I've found it again...and it's glorious. Please read it and tell me your thoughts._**

* * *

Happy anniversary

_Lucid-03-days_

* * *

Dear Katie, 

You did this to me. Made me who I am today. Because of you I'm the type of person I would have beaten up a few years ago. I should be angry with you for this, but I'm not. Why not, you might ask. Well, I'll tell you. It is for the reason that I am happier now than I have ever been in my entire existence. You know that I'm saying a lot right there, for I am a pretty happy fellow. 

How did you do it? I have no idea. The whole night caught me off guard. Although I remember it particularly well. I was sitting in the common room, but without the Weasley twins. They had just left to start their joke shop. I was happy for them, starting out their dreams. But I was also a little lonely. My best friends were gone. You understood that. You stayed by me through my abandoned period. I know I wasn't 'abandoned', but you know how I can exaggerate at times. 

It was because of this that I realized how great you truly were. I always knew that you were special and guys would do anything to show you this. I'd seen it happen many times. Little did I know that I was going to be one of the guys caught up in your charm. 

I caught myself intently watching you in the common room one Thursday, a few weeks before my last year ended. I reprimanded myself; I couldn't let myself think of you that way. I was about to leave, and I knew we would see each other a few times, but it wouldn't be enough for anything. So I just ignored the feeling. 

It was hard to do so. You try to ignore a juicy apple when you've been around mediocre ones your whole life. That's why you caught me off guard a few days before my schooling ended permanently at Hogwarts. 

I was sitting in front of the fireplace getting caught up in thoughts of you, places I would die to bring you to and endless trinkets I would adore to ravish you with when it happened. 

It didn't start out as much, just the two of us sitting next to each other on the couch quietly thinking of whatever was crossing our minds. I decided that since you were so lost in thought I would take the chance to study your face. I hadn't looked very long when your eyes connected with mine. I couldn't look away. 

There was something about your gaze that I couldn't explain. I just sat there staring into your eyes and then you smiled. It was the most beautiful picture I had ever had the opportunity top witness. I smiled back and you and out of nowhere you moved close to me and rested your head on my shoulder, snuggling yourself on me. 

Without thinking I wrapped my arms around your waist, realizing what I had done seconds later. I started to pull them back but you just grabbed them back with your own arms and chuckled at me. You've always found it amusing when I became nervous or awkward about something. 

Before we had to separate for bed you moved up really close to me and whispered something in my ear. To this day I remember the feeling of your breath on my skin. All you said was "Don't forget me." But it did it. Something in me snapped and I couldn't contain myself. 

After you whispered that in my ear you moved off the couch to go up to your dormitory, but I couldn't let you go. I had to prove to you that I would _never_ forget you. I grabbed hold of your arm and brought you back to me, telling you just that. I will never forget you. Before a sane though could cross my mind my lips met yours and we shared our first kiss. 

Notice how I said the word 'first'? I enjoy flaunting that in front of people. It isn't my fault, it's human nature to be morons and flaunt what they know that nobody else has. So, for the next few months I flaunted you in front of _everyone_. It was very important that random people on the street knew that I had the greatest most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world. I don't care how many looks I got for that, it was necessary. It's a good thing that you're very secure about yourself, or I think you would've killed me for some of the things I told people about you. 

Remember that summer night we spent together? It was the first time we were alone, seriously alone. Sure we had a few moments at Hogwarts in the common room or lake where nobody was, but there was the possibility that someone would've shown up. I had just gotten my apartment and it was completely furnished. It got even better, Fred was out with Angelina and Alicia was busy trying to figure out a way to get George to notice her, so there was no way any of them were going to pop up randomly. 

I have no idea how you convinced your mom to let you stay or what crazy story you made up, but you did it. It was great to spend that time with you, and we became so close that night. It's one of the many that I will never forget, even it they tried to charm it out of me. 

The rest of the summer was great. We spent so much time going to different places and just going on dates. I loved being around you and abhorred the fact that school was about to start for you again soon. It was your final year, thankfully. We made plans to meet on Hogsmede weekends and I even saw you off as you entered the train. 

You scared the crap out of me in your final year at Hogwarts. It was around Christmas and we were supposed to meet at Hogsmede. I was so excited; I hadn't seen you in months. But I became nervous when you didn't show up after a few hours. I got on a broomstick and flew to the school, straight up to Dumbledore. You were at St. Mungo's. I don't remember how I reacted, but I've heard the words "hysterical" and "crazy" used to describe it. Without even asked I took it upon myself to use the Headmaster's fireplace to get me to you. 

I have no idea how I stayed composed while I searched for you, but I did. It ended the moment I saw you. The healers didn't think you were going to make it at first. I imagined my life without you and it hurt. I took hold of your hand and started crying. I was so strange for me. I hadn't cried over anything since my dad accidentally broke my favorite broom when I was five. They had to use their wands to get me away from you. I refused to be parted from you. Every moment I could, I would take off from work and sit with you at the hospital. I never lost hope, spending every possible knutt on your favorite flowers so you would be able to see them when you woke up. 

I went for months, telling you everything going on in everyone's life. Months later I had another crying experience. It happened out of nowhere. You like to surprise me, even when you're unconscious. I was telling you about the latest evens in my life when you just opened your eyes. I didn't even realize it at first, because I was just rearranging the flowers on your nightstand and fixing your sheets. But after I finished my rounds I looked at your face and your eyes were opened. I started crying like a baby and hugging you. 

The whole incident confused you. The last think you remembered was going to the bathroom, and now you were stuck in a hospital room with a blubbering guy standing over you. In the middle of hugging you tightly your mom came in. We had become a lot closer during your absence, but when she noticed you were awake she practically pushed me off you and flung her arms around you. You are a lot like your mother. I know you hate me saying that, but it is very true. 

We explained everything that happened to you, and a week later you were sent back to school. That year really sucked. That's the only way I can explain it. You were stuck taking a few summer courses because of your coma, but you passed them and graduated. We had a little party with Fred, Angelina, Alicia and George. I believe that's when you found out that the later two had finally got together. 

That was also the night I proposed. I have no idea how I got the courage, but I got it. After everyone had left we were sitting out the couch cuddling and I pulled out a box and asked. If I could've blushed I would've been redder than a Weasley when they blush at that moment. Thank God you accepted. I don't think I could've survived the next few years without you. 

The war broke out almost a year after we were engaged and we lost a lot. So many of our friends and family died. You were the only thing that kept me going. We vowed shortly after George died that nothing would break us up, no one would kill us. We got back the bastard who killed him, the nothing who worked for Voldemort. Alicia died shortly after his killer died. She didn't think she had anything else to live for and just faded away. 

The Weasley's lost more than just George. They were my second family, and it hurt to see them this way. Percy realized what he was doing shortly after his younger brother's death and died in the attack on his killer. Charlie lasted one more battle, died protecting the hostages at the hospital. Lastly was Ginny. We all knew it was going to end with Harry and the murderer. They both shouted out the killing curse, but Voldemort's was a spilt second faster than Harry's. Ginny jumped in front of him, taking all effects of the curse on herself. She killed Harry that way. He's still alive, but he's just not the same. Everyone still talks about him, but he tries to stay out of the spotlight. 

My own brother and your father died honorably. They lasted until the final battle, and I regret they never found out that we won. They were both good respectable men and will never be forgotten. 

We were married a few years after the war, after people started being happy again. It was a great wedding, although I know you wished your own father were there to have given you away. Despite all who were missing it was a good day. 

A few months after us Ron and Hermione decided to tie the knot. Took them long enough. That was one crazy party. It was fun though. That Hermione can hold her drinks. I do recall you were one drunken witch. I had a lot of fun with you that night, even though it took you almost a month to forgive me. 

Remember when she was born? Little Alicia Spinnet Jordan, she ended up just as beautiful as you. Who would've thought that someone like her would end up having the personality of her father? Sorry for that. Then there's Geo, or since you insist I use his name properly, George, George Weasley Jordan. He's more of you're type of person. I don't know why he won't wear dreadlocks; I think they look very dashing. 

It's fun to see what pranks Alicia will pull on her younger brother. What do you think they'll say when we tell them who they were named after? They'll probably kill us. Remember her first day of Hogwarts? That's when they first admitted they liked each other, even though they never said it. She just hugged him goodbye and I caught hi sniffing. 

They're sweet kids, I blame you for that. It's just like you keep your perfect streak. Everything you do has to be perfect, even your kids are perfect! Well, not everything. You chose a very unperfected man to live the rest of your life with. I have no problems with it; I just wonder what I did to get you. 

Every day I'm thankful for another one with you. We've been through so much, and lived through it all. You're a strong woman, stronger than I am sometimes. You keep this family together. 

Remember when Alicia got her first boyfriend? I still believe you either drugged or charmed me not to break his nose when I caught them snogging. I was all to happy when they broke up. 

Then there was Geo's wedding. You were crying so much, I was laughing at you. That was great. He chose a good one. Although she's not as good as you, but we can't all end up with angels. 

Speaking of crying at weddings, it's not my fault! She's my baby girl. She wasn't supposed to get married. She was supposed to become a nun or live with us the rest of her life. That's a way she's like her mother, you're the only people who can make me cry at something happy. 

So, because of you my life has changed. I used to be a silly prankster litter boy, and now I'm the happiest man in the world, father of two, and most important your husband. I love you more than anything in the world. 

Happy anniversary, 

Lee Jordan 


End file.
